Already Your 21
by jadedmidnite
Summary: What if Jude already was his 21? Would he finally give into what they both want or would he still push her away and play the ‘let’s pretend’ game once again? JT and kind of AU.


Title: Already Your 21

Summary: What if Jude already was his 21? Would he finally give into what they both want or would he still push her away and play the 'let's pretend' game once again? J/T and kind of AU.

Disclaimer: I'm in no way affiliated with, nor do I own, the show Instant Star or any of the characters, unless of course I decide to bring any new ones into the mix.

A/N: Just a little seed of an idea I had after watching 'Unsweet Sixteen'. Sorry it's so short, but it's more of a trial run kind of thing. I think that it can stand alone as is, but I'm leaning more toward making this an actual chapter story. Thoughts?

Prologue:

I couldn't believe it when they first called my name. I stood there for what seemed like the longest time, frozen in shock. I figured that I must have been hearing things, wishing too hard for something that I knew would never be mine, but when I heard them call my name once again, I knew that my dream had finally become a reality. After that, everything went by so fast that when I actually took the time to sit back and think about it all, everything seemed like a gigantic bluror another one of my numerous dreams. For that's all I'd been doing up until that point, dreaming, hoping, and wishing for the impossible, which turned out to be quite possible in the end. The only things I could seem to remember clearly enough from that night were when they called my name that second time and the first time that I laid my eyes upon him. Tommy Quincy, or "little Tommy Q" as everyone in the record business seemed so fond of teasingly calling him.

I've never been one to believe in love at first sight, and I can honestly say that wasn't the case, but the first time that I saw him something clicked. I felt as if there was already a connection between the two of us before we'd even had the chance to properly meet. There still wasn't much time that night for more then a simple introduction before we both went our separate ways, but thoughts of him weren't as easy to get rid of. The first time I really met Tommy wasn't exactly one of my better moments. There he was looking as perfect as he had the night before and there I was with bed head, my hello kitty pajamas, and a killer hang over. He had a slight scowl on his face and made sure to let me know that the record label were the ones who'd sent him to come and get me. After that things only seemed to get worse. When we finally started recording, he'd have me do dozens of takes and then make me stay late almost every night. He said it was to make sure that I got into the swing of things, but I knew it was because he held some unknown grudge towards me.

Things continued as per usual, with him seeming to like me even less as time went by, and me in turn liking him even more. I just about gave up hope, but that was when things got kind of weird. It all happened on my 21st birthday. That was when he kissed me for the very first time. Not just any kiss, but one of those mind melting, heart racing, knee weakening, swoon worthy kisses. The part where things really made a turn for the worse was when he pulled away, looked me in the eye, and pleaded with me to pretend like it'd never happened in the first place. It's been a few weeks since the whole kiss, or 'non kiss' incident, and I haven't been able to get it out of my head ever since. At the time I was confused, vulnerable, and slightly angry so I agreed to his little proposal, but that was then and this is now. This time I'm not taking no for an answer. I'm going to march right up to him the next time I see him and demand to know what the hell this whole 'pretend the kiss never happened' thing is all about. Then I'd...

"Hey Jude, you ready to get started on that new song?"

I looked into those baby blues and all rational thought seemed to have escaped me. I nodded my head and watched him walk into the recording booth. As soon as he was out of site, my head cleared and I strengthened my resolve once again. 'The next time I see him I'll demand an answer. I swear it, the very next time.'

TBC?


End file.
